A new smasher, an old enemy
by Linksworstnightmare
Summary: A new smasher comes but it's not what Young Link expects. What will be Young Links response to this new smasher? I don't own Nintendo or SSBM. Torture. Third genre is Mystory. Put on Hold
1. Chapter 1

A new smasher, an old enemy

By: Linksworsnightmare

Chapter one: New smasher.

Every one at Smash Mansion was enjoying the nice summer day. They were all out in the back yard either playing in the pool or in the play ground. Most of the adult smashers were in the pool swimming or sun tanning. The younger smashers were in the playground or in the pool playing and chasing each other. Yes it was a very fun day. That was until Master Hand called everyone into the main hall. They all gathered there, some soaking wet others dirty from falling in dirt and such. But they were all there.

"What is it Master Hand? I want to go back out and do cannon balls" Young Link whined. At Young Links remark the other smashers were complaining as well, some saying that it was to nice for them to be inside. Master Hand sighed and snapped to get the smashers attention. It didn't work. Now Master Hand has very little patience and the smashers had just gotten rid of most of it.

"SILENCE!" Master Hand yelled. The smashers let their attention go to the giant white flouting hand. Master Hand sighed and looked over the smashers. (I don't know how but he did).

"I have called all of you here for a reason…" Master Hand started before he was interrupted by Young Link, mumbling about something like 'It better be a good one'. Master Hand threatened Young Link by turning into a fist. Young Link went silent.

"Now as I was saying… You are all here for a reason. There is a new Smasher today!" Everyone looked excided. It was a while since they had a new Smasher. In fact the last one was Mr. Game & Watch. Now they gave Master Hand their full attention.

"Now I know that some of you wont get along with this person but we'll just have to see wont we?" Some of the smashers were getting annoyed they wanted to know who the new Smasher was. But Master Hand didn't care if they were annoyed. He would take all of the time he pleased. And at that point in time Crazy Hand came in.

"I am Crazy I am Crazy I am Crazy and I have good news!" Crazy Hand said, bending his fingers with excitement. Master Hand sighed. His brother could be a pain.

"What is it Crazy?" Master Hand asked trying to stay calm. Crazy Hand stopped bending and faced his brother.

"What is what?" he asked. Master Hand looked as if he would explode.

"You said you have good news. What is the good news?" Master Hand said.

"Oh! The news the news the news! You should have said something earlier," Crazy Hand said. "The good news is that the new Smasher is here," Master Hand looked as if he was a bomb put out. Safe to be around.

"Really? Where is he Crazy?" Master Hand asked his brother. Crazy Hand pointed to a curtain.

"Good, good. Ok Smashers. I know you have been waiting and I appreciate that, but now is the time to tell you who the new Smasher is." Every one was very excited now. They waited for Master Hand to continue.

"Now I welcome our new Smasher from the land of Hyrule." Everyone from Hyrule cheered even Ganondorf.

"He is from the Kokiri Forest." At the mention of the forest all the Hylians looked at each other. The only one from Kokiri Forest was already here and that was Young Link.

"I welcome… MIDO!" Master Hand yelled the last part and Crazy Hand moved the curtain to reveal a boy with orange hair, wearing a outfit like Young Links. Speaking of Young Link his jaw was practically on the ground. He couldn't believe it. Mido. Of all people it had to be Mido. The one who bullies him. One reason he joined the tournament was so he could get away from Mido but now he was walking down the Smashers. The Smashers were introducing themselves to Mido when he stopped right in front of Young Link.

"Well if it isn't it old Mr. NoFairy? Long time no see." Mido said smirking.

End of first chapter. Tell me what you think of my first SSBM story. Tell me if I need to change anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Mido

"Long time no see Mr. NoFairy." Mido smirked. Young Link glared at Mido. Why did it have to be him? Of all people it had to be him. It could have been Ruto. The one that's in love with him. But no it had to be Mido.

"Hey, NoFairy don't you realize that Saria has been sad without you?" At Saria's name Young Link went ballistic. He jumped on Mido and tried to strangle him but Link pulled him off.

"No Mini Me you cant do that!" Link said trying to get Young Link away from Mido. Young Link continued to try and get at Mido but everyone started to pull him away from him.

"Young Link please don't do that!" Zelda said.

"Boy, you're not being very smart by doing this." Ganondorf said. He was standing in front of Young Link pushing him back. Young Link was still trying to get at Mido when Ganondorf lost his temper. He powered up his punch and sent Young Link flying. Young Link hit a wall and fell to the ground. Zelda and the others ran over to Young Link but Link stayed behind with Ganondorf and Mido.

"Great Ganondork. Look what you've done this time." Link said glaring at Ganondorf. Ganondorf and Link were glaring at each other when Mido started laughing. Link glared at Mido while Ganondorf looked confused.

"What are you laughing about Mido!" Link yelled. Mido smirked at Link.

"Oh it's just funny how a pathetic kid with no fairy can be." He said. Link glared at Mido but he continued to laugh. Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated over to Link and Ganondorf.

"I take it you know Mido, Link?" Master Hand said. Link nodded.

"Oh we know each other all right." He said.

"I see."

Later that night.

"I can't believe Mido's here," Young Link said. He had an ice pack to his check. "Of all people it had to be Mido"

"I know what you mean Mini Me. I have no idea what Master Hand is thinking. First Ganondorf comes and now Mido. What is he thinking?" Link said. Young Link shrugged.

"All I know is that it's making me mad. He has no right to be here."

"I agree Mini Me, hey lets get some sleep." Link suggested. Young Link smiled it was late in the night and they'd had a long day. They both went to sleep. Every one was asleep except one person. Can you guess whom? That's right, Mido. He was smirking as he lay in his new bed.

"I can finally get away with being even meaner to Mr. NoFairy. And thanks to those giant hands. What were they called? … Master Hand and Crazy Hand? Yea that's right. I can't wait for tomorrow." And with that Mido drifted off to sleep.

Well what do you think Mido's going to do? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Missing

When Link woke up he noticed that something wasn't right. He looked around when he saw that Young Link wasn't in his bed. He got up and looked around. He checked the bathroom and the closet even under the beds. But there was no sign of Young Link. Link decided that Young Link probably had woken up earlier and went to get breakfast. So Link decided to go get breakfast himself. He got dressed and left his room heading for the Dinning Room. He went inside the Dinning Room and looked around for Young Link. He didn't see him so he went over to where Young Link's friends were. Kirby saw him and waved to him.

"Hi Link!" He said in his normal cheerful voice. Link smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Young Link?" Link asked. The twins Nana and Popo were there. So were Pichu, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff. The brainy Ness was there as well. The friends all looked at each other and shook their heads no telling Link that they hadn't seen Young Link. Link nodded his thanks and got up. He looked around again and noticed another thing that was amiss. Mido wasn't in the room eating breakfast either. Link decided that he could live without food and that he needed to talk to Master Hand. Link huridly went to Master Hand's office and knocked on the oak door.

"COME IN" came from inside the room. Link cautiously opened the door and he saw Master Hand behind his desk. Master Hand pointed to the chair in front of his desk and Link sat in it.

"So what is it that you want Link?" Master Hand asked.

"Well Master Hand. I'm worried about Young Link. I haven't seen him or Mido this mourning and I was just worried." Master Hand looked at him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked. Link sat there gapping at him. Two of his smashers were missing and he wasn't going to do anything about it.

"But…" Link started before Master Hand waved for him to go. Link got up grimily and walked out the door. He took one last look at Master Hand before he left the room. He walked down the hall when he bumped into Fox.

"Oh, sorry Fox." Link said offering his hand to Fox. Fox took it and got up.

"It's ok Link. You seem troubled, what's wrong?" Fox asked. Link nodded.

"Yah, I'm a little worried. For some reason I can't find Young Link anywhere. Not to mention that stupid Mido is gone as well." Link said crossing his arms.

"That is strange. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Last night"

"Hmmm." They walked down the hall when Link saw something on the ground next to his and Young Link's room. Link bent down and picked it up. It was a cloth. He put it to his nose and smelled it. He immediately pulled it away.

"What's wrong Link?" Fox asked. Link looked up at Fox with a serious look on his face. He stood up and glared at the cloth.

"Chloroform." Was all Link said.

End chapter three.

Sorry that I havn't updated in forever. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been trying to finish another story and I'm proud to say that I have! Now on with the story.

Chapter four: Sealed

"Chloroform." Was all Link said. He stood up and started to run back to Master Hand's office. He knew he had just come out of there but this was serious. He didn't even bother to knock on the door he just slammed it open and ran over to Master Hand's desk.

"What do you think you are doing! I told you they would be fine! Get out of my office this instant!" Master Hand yelled at the elf. Link didn't move from his spot but instead through the cloth on Master Hand's desk.

"What is this and why have you placed it on my desk?" Master Hand questioned. Link glared at the glove.

"I found that cloth just out side of mine and Young Link's room. It's covered in chloroform." Link said. Master Hand picked the cloth up suspiciously. After he was done inspecting it he laid it back on his desk.

"Fine, if you must, assign a search party and look for them. But I don't want any more distractions. Do you hear me? Good. NOW GET OUT!" Link nodded his thanks and left the hand to do his work. Great! Now all I have to do is assign a search party! Link was happy with what Master Hand let him do and now he was looking for anyone who wanted to help him find Young Link.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mansion.

Young Link woke up and looked around. His head hurt but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle but as he looked around he noticed that there was nothing with him. It was empty. What sort of room do you leave empty? He looked around in his sack and found Din's Fire. He place it over his head and let its red glow light up the room. As he looked around he realized that he wasn't in a room at all but that he was in a wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all my readers! I know it's been ridiculously long since I last updated my story. But as we all know Writers Block is a Witch if you get my drift. But as I've stated in previous stories I'm hoping to update my stories and stay active! Hurrah!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SSMB characters.

Chapter Five: It's A Clue!

Link had managed to gather his search party. It consisted of Zelda, Mario, Fox, Marth and Roy. The Hylian hadn't asked any of Young Link's friends to help because he didn't want to scare or worry them. That was the last thing he needed. But they started their investigation in their room, the last place Young Link was seen. The group was glad that they had Fox's nose with them. He'd probably be able to smell Young Link anywhere.

"I hope we find Mini-me soon…" Link muttered as he looked around for some kind of clue as to where his younger self might be. Zelda placed her delicate hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. Link smiled back and continued searching. First he started with Young Link's bed tearing off the bed sheets, pillow and stuffed bear (What? He's a kid! All kids need some kind of toy!). What surprised him was when the soft teddy bear actually felt hard. Like there were rocks or something in it. Flipping it over he found a large hole in the back of it. Young Link was going to be so made when he found out. But Link reached inside and pulled out…

A…

Rock…

Seriously? A rock? You have got to be kidding me. Who the hell would stuff a rock in a kids stuffed bear? Even with these thoughts Link looked the rock over to see if anything was special about it. Nothing really. Unless you thought about Mido throwing rocks at him then that would be special…somewhat…

"Hey Zelda…I found this rock in Young Link's bear…Can you get anything from it?" he asked the Princess. The beautiful Hylian took the rock from the Time Hero and looked it over. She didn't feel anything special about this rock. But still…it was a clue. Anything found that wasn't supposed to be there was a clue.

"No Link…I don't feel anything from this. I don't know what to tell you." She told him. Link sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair. He hadn't bothered to put his hat on that morning not seeing a need to do so. They weren't fight that day so there really wasn't a need to get all dressed up.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" a voice called to them. Looking up at the voice Link couldn't help but glare a little.

"None of your business Mido." He retorted really not in the mood to make any kind of conversation with the Kokiri Child. He was rude, demanding, a bully, and so was his fairy. Speaking of his fairy he was fluttering about Mido's head watching them.

"Wow, no FairyMan, how rude. I just asked a question and you get rude." They boy said. The fairy by his side flew towards them a bit wanting to bop him one. Link sighed.

"Fine. You want to know what we're doing? We're trying to find Young Link. He's disappeared, since you've been here." The blond glared at the boy. "If you ask me that's mighty suspicious. Where'd you put him Mido!"

"Man I knew you were weird but now I'm thinking you're crazy. Get away from me you freak. What makes you think that I would do something to him?" the boy retorted stepping back from Link. Link actually laughed.

"Really Mido? Why would I think you would have something to do with this? Well, you hated me as a child so of course you would want to do something to my younger self. You're a little snot who really needs to be taught a lesson. Any other questions?"

Mido snorted in response. "What ever." He turned and left leaving them alone.

"Goddess I hate him!" Link growled.

_Meanwhile_

Young Link was starting to panic. One would call the boy claustrophobic but at this moment he was feeling it. He wished he had Navi with him, she would tell him what to do. Even Tatl would be nicer than this…dark quietness. How had this even happened? How did he end up in a wall? It just didn't make sense! Why?

He was growing scared. What would happen if they didn't find him? No, he couldn't think like that. Big-Me was going to find him. He was sure of it. He needed to stay calm and wait. If he panicked he might run out of air.

"Please find me Big-Me." He said out loud. He hugged his knees to his chest and waited.


End file.
